


Empty Seats Remind Us Who's Not Making It Home For Dinner

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Broken Family, Character Death, Domestic, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's made people feel strong emotions, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Separations, Slash, Suicide, Superfamily, it's very very sad, made people cry, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you have a dinner table?" Steve asked</p><p>Tony looked away,"I just don't like them."</p><p>"Tony."</p><p>Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked up at Steve, "Dinner tables...are meant for families. People claim their place and fill them...then they leave or pass away and now you're left with this...empty space, that reminds you you're alone...Empty seats remind us who's not making it home for dinner."</p><p>They built the fort and had fun as they ate their food. Steve turned to Tony and said, "You know you don't have to worry right? Peter and I aren't leaving."</p><p>Tony just smiled down at their son lovingly, "You two are the best things that ever happened to me, Steve. I don't ever want the day to come when your seats are empty...it'd break me."</p><p>Or</p><p>After Steve leaves Tony for Bucky once they get him back, things go downhill for their family. But Tony and Peter try to continue on as best as they can. As they try to hang on to their family, tragedy strikes and keeps on striking. Tony's gone, then Peter goes too... Steve left on his own and now he goes home to an empty house and sets a table for three while two seats remain empty forever more. *character deaths*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Seats Remind Us Who's Not Making It Home For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> On my Fanfiction account you can find a link to where I made a Facebook Note and used pictures throughout the story. It just adds to the emotion, I think.

_Steve rocked toddler Peter in his arms as they walked in for the first time to their new home as a family. Happy walked behind them carrying dinner and making silly faces a Peter who giggled._

" _Where's the dinner table Happy?" Steve asked._

" _Uh, actually Mr. Stark doesn't have one," Happy replied as he led them to the living room and set the food down on the coffee table. "Need anything else before I go?"_

" _Happy, there's enough for you as well. If you can, please stay." Steve said as he placed Peter on the couch. Peter bounced happily in his placed as watched his papa eagerly. "Why doesn't Tony own a table?"_

" _He doesn't own a 'dinner' table, sir. And well...you'll have to ask him yourself." Happy said in a mysterious way. Steve knew that Happy knew the reason but it seemed to be one of those 'Tony's secrets' thing._

_They portioned out the food. It was from an Italian place Tony liked. Steve had Jarvis alert Tony to come and eat but like always Tony was late. The genius finally appeared while Peter was half way through his spaghetti and even with Steve's help, managed to get a good amount of sauce on his self._

_Tony himself has a few spots of grease on him as he kissed Peter and Steve respectively and fist bumped Happy, "Hello everyone. Pete, bud, you got something...everywhere."_

" _Dada has spots too!" Peter said defensively, though giggled when Tony made a funny 'nuh-uh' face._

" _Tony?" Steve asked._

" _Yes babe?" Tony asked. When they first got together Steve would blush a very bright red when Tony said things like that when they weren't it's not as bad, though he still blushes but doesn't deny Tony's outward affection. Though a slight blush covered his cheeks since Happy was present, though only for a moment. Seeing the three of them together, he didn't want to intrude so he said his goodbyes and left._

" _Why don't you have a dinner table?" Steve asked_

_Tony tensed a bit before shrugging and looking away, "I just don't like them."_

" _Tony..."_

* * *

.:~*~:.

Bucky's return was...unexpected. Steve was enthralled. Tony was...wary. A bit jealous but had a teenage Peter to keep him busy when he just couldn't concentrate on his suits anymore. But there was only so much he could pretend that everything was fine. Hours without calling or a singe text. Being late to family meals or missing them all together. Missing out on Peter's school functions was probably the biggest tell but Tony dreaded the conversation if it ever started but knew that eventually they would have to talk.

Of course Tony had his ways and his habits. He has always been self conscious about his relationship and ability as a father and thought that if he was losing Steve then he failed in both areas.

But eventually that confrontation  _did_  come and like he expected, it wasn't pretty. And of course he was seen as the bad guy. He was the one with odd hours, bad habits, horrible influence, and lack of caring for others.

They talked to Peter but gave very vague excuses like 'it's just not the same.' 'people change' 'just because we don't love each other like we used to doesn't mean we don't love you anymore.' Peter ended up staying with Tony since he had more room and Steve tried to figure things out with Bucky. Steve basically disappeared from their lives and that left Tony to answer all the questions he himself was barely getting answers to.

So when Peter would come to his lab and ask about Steve, Tony would sort of lose his temper and lash out.

"For gods sake, Peter, stop asking about Steve! He's not here anymore! He doesn't want to be here!"

Peter would turn away, tears running down his face and Tony would yell in frustration as he felt himself losing control. He'd throw things in his lab and break them too. He was angry, he was lost, he was hurt...

* * *

.:~*~:.

Of course life continues, especially when you're a superhero. It was tough but they eventually seemed to move on. There were problems, of course, but they ignored them for the moment because they were too much to handle and instead focused on something tangible. Like kicking bad guy butt.

When the enemy attacked, the only ones available to answer this call were Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Spider Man, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents. There were strange beast, H.Y.D.R.A goons, and giant robots that just seemed to keep coming from nowhere.

Eventually they had to split up to cover more ground. It was many hours later, all of them tired and wounded to a different extent, did they seem to finally have the upper hand and were close to winning the fight.

Peter was over with Clint when they finished off the goons and robots in their sector and celebrated witha fist bump. Their celebration was short lived however when an explosion went off and sent them flying. Once they got their bearings together they moved towards the explosion. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary, it actually seemed like all enemy forces where taken down.

Peter's smile and cheer of victory died in his throat when he saw that Clint wasn't smiling. He looked towards where Clint was looking and saw Thor aggressively move rubble out of the way. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone was stuck under there but his genius mind did pause a bit. Whenever they start a battle, one of their main tactics is to get all civilian life away from the battle ground. Considering what New York has gone through, many drills have been in place for when things happen and the battle had been ragging on for hours now so there weren't supposed to be any civilians left.

He looked around and when he didn't see him, Peter began to panic. He pushed on his ear piece and he began to shake, "I-Iron Man? Iron M-man come in!  _Dad_!"

No one answered him.

" _ **HERE**_!" Thor yelled and that woke Peter from his stupor.

He ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him and he knelt down, more like fell down to his knees."D-dad?" he asked in a a shaken breath. The suit was dented, scratched, and some pieces had fallen off and were missing. Thor had pulled away Tony's HUD mask so his face was showing. He shook his dad's shoulder and tried again, "...Dad?"

"P-Pe...?" Tony coughed and tried to blink his vision into focus.

" _Dad_! Yeah it's me...thank god...don't worry...you're going to be okay..." Peter was feeling frantic and anxious.

Tony opened his eyes, but they were glazed and far away, "You're...you're the best thing that ever happened to me pal..." tears began to fall from Tony's eyes as he reached up to cup Peter's face, "T-thank you...for loving me...for tolerating me...for staying...I...I love you...you're always my...my baby..." Tony's voice dropped off into a whisper at the end. His eyes closed as his hand dropped.

Peter clutched Tony's hand before it fell to the ground and yelled, his throat burning with emotion as tears clouded his vision, " _Dad_!? DAD!  _ **NO**_!" He shook Tony furiously, " _ **DAD**_! Please wake up! Dad! _Please_...p-please don't...don't go...don't leave me too...please daddy..."

"Pete..." Clint whispered as he touched Peter's shoulder.

Peter shrugged him off harshly as he nudged his father's shoulder again, "Dad? Dad, come on...You have to get up. We have to go home..."

Clint looked at Thor and they nodded at each other. Clint grabbed Peter by his mid section and pulled him away from Tony. Peter began to thrash and struggle in Clint's hold.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO TO HIM! HE NEEDS ME! DAD!  _DADDY_! PLEASE! WAKE UP DAD! STOP IT! JUST STOP THIS! Come  _back_..." His voice dropped to a whisper, " _ **Please**_ daddy...come back..."

Clint turned him around and held him to his chest, where Peter collapsed and began to sob. Nodding to Thor to take Tony away, Clint stayed a while longer, rocking Peter in comfort until he passed out and then carried him back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

* * *

.:~*~:.

Thor laid down Tony on the cold slab and stared down at him. Fury and Coulson entered the room quietly. The god of thunder turned to them and asked, "What happens now?"

Fury stood tall but somber and looked at Tony's corpse, "We settle as much of his affairs before we announce the death of Tony Stark to the world."

"When will that be?"Thor asked.

"In about three weeks, give or take." Fury replied.

"So long to tell the others?"

"Stark is an important person. A crucial piece in the game. We can't keep it hidden forever but we will until we have some footing. No matter who we tell there is going to be chaos and confusion and a hell of a lot of questions." Fury explained.

"What of our teammates?" he seemed to hesitate a moment, "...what of the Captain?"

Coulson shuffled on his feet for a moment before answering, "Stark wasn't in any relationship when he passed. His only kin was Mr. Parker who knows."

"The Captain will not be informed then?" Thor asked in confirmation.

"He will find out when we make a public notice. Besides, he's off at the West Coast at the moment for a mission. We wouldn't want to interrupt him." Fury said.

"And what of the Spider child? What will happen to him?" Thor asked.

"Mr. Parker has assets from Mr. Stark. He will continue his studies and then perhaps work in a department at  _Stark Industries_  with the help of Ms. Potts I'm sure. And when he is needed, once he has some time, I'm sure he will continue on like he always has." Coulson replied.

"We'll have a meeting in an hour between those who were there." Fury mentioned and exited with Coulson at his flank.

Thor sighed and sat back down at his chair and looked at his friend and fallen teammate.

"I suppose I should have known this day would I arrive, no? If not by war then by time, I will lose all the friendships I have made here on Midgard. We have such different life-Spans..." the idea that Tony was gone still wasn't completely registered in Thor's mind. He still expected to hear some sassy, sarcastic remark he'd only partially understand. "But I do not regret making them and would do it all over again if the chance presented itself...and take the happier memories with me when this is all over...the many adventures of regular day Midgard, the nights of movies, the jokes you and the Hawk one would pull with young Peter and invite me as well. Good times, no my friend?" Thor smiled a bit but it immediately died. He sighed and stood up, "One day we will be able to look back and smile. But these coming days I'm afraid we will mourn the loss of a great man. Having fought next to you many a times I know that Valhalla awaits you, Stark." He smiled a bit sadly, "They will not know what hit them, my friend."

As he turned to leave and prepare for the meeting he saw Peter in the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and distant.

"Young Peter..." Thor said.

Peter took his time to look up from his father's corpse to look up at Thor, "I just...I wanna stay with him for a while..."

Thor nodded slowly, "Of course..."

Peter walked in and to Tony's side as Thor stepped through the threshold to leave. He turned back to remind Peter of the meeting but held his tongue. Peter had climbed onto the slab with Tony and cradled himself into Tony's hold, wrapping his father's arm around him and was shaking, letting the Asgardian know he was crying.

Thor looked away and closed the door behind him. It tore him up inside and made him feel useless because he didn't know what to do. Still some time before the meeting, Thor stood guard in front of the door to make sure no one would disrupt this moment. It was the least he could do, let child and parent have their final goodbyes.

* * *

.:~*~:.

The meeting happened without him and Peter was left alone with Tony without being disturbed for awhile longer.

About an hour or so before sunset, Clint walked into the room and gently shook Peter awake. The poor kid having cried himself to sleep.

Peter groaned and blinked away the sleep, "Daddy?"

Clint sighed, "Sorry kid...it's time to go home."

Peter's lip quivered, "What's the point?"

"You want to stay over?" Clint offered.

Peter thought for a moment before he shook his head, "Dad...I have to talk with Jarvis...I'm sure...there are, I'm sure there are things I need to do."

"I'm sure it can wait," Clint said.

"My dad is... _was_ , Tony Stark." he shook his head again, "It can't wait. And it'll give me something to do."

"Alright..." Clint reluctantly agreed, "Come on, I'll drive you."

Peter stood up, stumbled a bit as his body was still a bit asleep, but Clint caught him and they headed to the door. Peter stopped and looked back at Tony's body with longing and sadness. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He'll be taken care of. We'll have a burial for him. A proper one without the masses knowing. Just...those who matter," Clint said.

Tears ran down Peter's face but he remained silent and merely nodded. They left S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and drove to Stark Towers in Clint's car. He parked right in front and Peter got out and looked up at the tall building. It already felt empty since Steve left, but now...

Peter got back into Clint's car and sat there for a moment. He looked out in front of him before he whispered, "Actually...if it's alright with you Clint...I would like to stay the night with you, I just..."

Clint placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "It's cool."

Peter nodded in thanks and they drove off once more. Clint's apartment was smaller than any of the rooms in Stark Tower but it was so different, Peter was thankful. He didn't think he could handle the nostalgia right now.

* * *

.:~*~:.

There  _was_  a funeral. Though because Tony wasn't a religious man they kept it basic. And because they were trying to keep it on the hush-hush there were only a few people there but like Clint had said, it was only those that mattered and some from S.H.I.E.L.D to keep things maintained. Peter, Pepper,Happy, Thor, Clint, Coulson, and Fury were some of the faces there.

Pepper was needed to be informed, being  _Stark Industries_ CEO. She took it as expected. She immediately hugged Peter and together they held the other and cried.

Eventually she needed to go. She agreed on keeping this quiet until she and the company could prepare some for the chaos that was sure to come.

Fury and Coulson needed to get back to work and they hulled Thor away as well as Clint. Needing them on missions. Just because heroes fall, doesn't mean that crime stops.

Peter said his goodbyes and just sat there in front of Tony's grave for what seemed like an eternity. It was actually a few hours but the sentiment stands.

Eventually his body's aches demanded his attention and he stood to leave. He walked all the way to Stark Tower, not caring for the cold or the darkness. Time for him was so messed up, his walk seemed long yet short at the same time.

When he arrived, he choked back the heavy emotions that rose to his throat. It was difficult to not break down and cry since so many memories assaulted him at once. He threw his things to the side and let them lay forgotten wherever they landed. He made it to his father's lab and stood at the threshold, eyes glazed as he looked on. So many memories...

"I'm...I'm ho-" he couldn't say that anymore. How could this place be home without his dads? "I'm back Jarvis..."

" _Master Parker...welcome."_

"He's gone J...dad's gone..." he whispered.

" _I am aware of that, sir. I was there. He recorded a message for you in case he would not be able to see you once more. Would you like to hear it?"_ Jarvis asked.

"...yes please." Peter replied.

A holo-screen appeared before Peter and his father's face in the last moments of his life, " _Hey Pete...here we are. As cliché as this is, if you're seeing this...then I'm dead. I...I'm sorry kiddo. I...I wish...I wish I could live forever now that I have something to live for...Being a dad...it was the scariest thing that ever happened to me because...well, I'm_ me _. Then you came and I was even more scared because...I didn't want to screw you up. But you're so smart, and witty, and sweet, and...you're the better part of me...you always have been._

" _...Saying I love you is tricky. Say too often and it loses it's meaning. Don't say it enough and you never know...but I hope you do know Pete...I love you, son_."

And the message cuts off.

He covers his face with his hands and his shoulders shake. It took him a while to recover. When he did, he wiped away his tears and asked, sounding lost, "What now Jarvis?"

" _Mr. Stark had a few protocols in place in case anything were ever to happen to him,"_ Jarvis explained.

"Protocols? What sort of protocols?"

" _Mr. Stark has been working on many things. Things that in the wrong hands can be dangerous. In the instance Mr. Stark is no longer present, all of his data and projects are to be terminated...including me, sir."_ Jarvis said.

"Wha...? You...you want me...you want me to  _destroy_  you?" Peter asked, more confused.

" _I was created to assist Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark is gone now. What purpose have I now?"_

Peter looked down, "I...I guess...if dad...if dad said..." he sniffed and stood his full height and straighten his shoulders, "What do I do?"

" _In the basement there's an overwrite button Mr. Stark programmed for you specifically."_ Jarvis answered.

Peter gave a chuckle, "Let me guess? Is it a big red button?"

" _You know your father well, sir."_

Peter slowly made his way to the basement and found the locked room that was only accessible to his father and himself. There was more than just pushing a button but the final act  _was_  to push a red, shiny button. He stood there and thought about what he was doing...his dad was gone, and now Jarvis would be gone too. His pops left already...he was alone...

" _Sir_?"

"Dad stayed with me...and now he's alone...he's waiting J..."

" _Sir_?"

He let out a chuckle, unsure of where it came from. But he supposed he was tired of crying and when you can't cry you laugh. Then he smiled to the ceiling, tears falling from his eyes once more. "Goodbye Jarvis...save me a seat next to dad, okay?...I won't be long." he pushed the button.

" _Goodbye Masturr...Parkurr...-_ " the screens went blank and the lights shut off, leaving Peter in the dark for a moment.

The back up generators started up after a while and the lights turned back on.

He slowly made it all the way upstairs. When he did he stared at the room in front of him and glared. He had passed the denial and bargaining part of the five stages. Fight now he was feeling the anger part of it. He grabbed a lamp and threw it across the room. He grabbed the remote and threw it at the TV. He picked up the stool from the bar and threw it and it smashed through the window. He kicked and threw around the furniture that was closest to him until he was tired and strained. He leaned against the bar counter and grabbed a bottle and was about to throw that too but stopped.

His father didn't have as bad a habit as he did before he entered his life, but he did still like his liquor. No, instead of throwing it across the room, he opened it up and took a big gulp of it. It burned as it traveled down his throat.

As he got a better control of himself he spotted his laptop in the corner of the counter. He opened up and went to his videos. He would watch them a lot more since Steve left but as the idea began to form in his head of what he was going to do he clicked on a particular video.

Jarvis recorded it for posterity but it was really sweet. It was of Tony rocking baby Peter to sleep, singing  _Hush Little Baby_.

He slid down the the counter onto the floor, laptop on his lap and bottle of liquor in his hand as Tony's voice filled the air _. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's going to buy you a mocking bird..."_

He paused the video when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen:  _ **Pops**_.

It rung a few times and would almost be over before he decided to pick up. His voice was groggy and scratchy from the drinking and crying, "'Lo?"

"Peter! Thank god, I thought you weren't going to answer," Steve said from the other side. "Are you alright? You sound a bit off."

"I'm..." he looked around at the empty, destroyed room, "I'm just tired. It's been a long week..." he said in a monotone voice.

"I hear ya. I've been here on the west coast, but we finally wrapped things up and we'll be heading back soon. I've missed ya bud. I was hoping we could meet up for lunch. Our usual place?" Steve asked hopefully.

"I...yeah, sure pops. I..." he looked at the video on pause with the picture of his father to the bottle in his hand to the bottle at the bar. Silent tears slid down his face, "I have to go now pops...dad..." he lifted the bottle a little higher, "Dad's waiting for me..."

"Oh...How...how is Tony?" Steve asked tentatively.

"He's waiting for me..I have to go now, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Peter murmured.

"Right...I won't keep you...I'll see Monday?"

"Goodbye pops...love you..." Peter hung up, but manage to catch an,  _'I love you too.'_  before he did.

He closed his laptop and stood up and faced the bar. "Save me a seat dad...I won't be long."

* * *

.:~*~:.

Agent Coulson kicked aside one of the many empty bottles that littered the floor as he watched the paramedics take Mr. Parker's body away.

"I should have stayed with him," Clint said as he approached Coulson.

"You were busy and it didn't register as necessary, Agent Barton," Coulson replied.

"Still..." Clint said and Coulson could understand what he was feeling. A state of helplessness. He was a hero and here was one of his teammates...gone. So soon after yet another friend passing. "Rogers seems to be the last person he talked to...think he was a trigger?"

"Had Captain Rogers noticed anything you know he would have raced down here...I don't think he knows." Coulson replied.

"He may not know but it could still have triggered it. You know...losing his dad and Rogers not being there...I don't pity the poor soul who has to tell him both Stark and Pete are dead." Clint deadpanned.

"You could pity me a little..." Coulson said.

Clint patted him on the shoulder, "You want me to come with you?"

"I'll be bringing him to S.H.I.E.L.D to tell him. So...no," Coulson said.

"You really think he's not going to demand what's going on?" Clint asked.

"Out of all of the Avengers, Captain Rogers is the most complaisant than others...he'll at least make it to headquarters." Coulson replied.

Clint sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Whatever happens man, good luck. You're going to need it."

All Coulson did was nod.

* * *

.:~*~:.

It was rather sunny on that Monday as Steve waited for Peter to arrive. It was a small cafe that they liked to go to. Quiet and recluse and away from prying eyes. He ordered Peter's favorite milkshake and a soda for him as he waited. The whip cream on the milkshake melted by the time Coulson entered the small coffee shop.

"Captain."

Steve looked up and saw Coulson there, in his S.H.I.E.L.D standard suit, calm demeanor he knew could turn at a blink of an eye, hand behind his back, and a small smile on his face.

Coulson was always very reserved and his smiles always meant something different. Today's was apologetic.

"Hey there Agent Coulson...I don't suppose you're here for the pie?" he asked, trying to keep it light. He already knew the answer and knew he would have to leave, even though he wanted to wait for Peter.

"I'm here to retrieve you, Captain. You're needed at S.H.I.E.L.D please." Coulson said as he gestured towards the door.

Steve looked at the milkshake on the table then back at Coulson and made a reluctant face, "Is there anyway possible someone else can go in for me?...I'm meeting with Peter." he said, hoping Coulson would let him off of this one.

Coulson, for a very short second, looked away and sagged in his posture before he stood up straight and cleared his throat a bit, "I apologize Captain...you are needed."

Steve sighed but nodded while standing up. He took out his wallet to pay for the drinks but Coulson held his wrist, "We have it covered Captain. This way please..."

Steve followed Coulson out to the Government car and drove to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. The silence of the car made him uneasy. Coulson always liked talking to him, so the silence was driving him up the wall.

* * *

.:~*~:.

Clint, Thor, Natasha, and Bruce watched from across the bullpen like area as Coulson talked to Steve through the glass walls.

Coulson's face, normally unreadable, showed a bit of sorrow and pain for those trained to see it. They watched on as Steve's face changed reactions while Coulson talked. They saw the fear, the shock, the denial, and in the end, the sorrow as the tears broke free and Captain America, no, Steve Rogers collapsed. The news of what happened to his family too much to bear.

The four remaining Avengers looked away, unable to bear the man's agony.

* * *

.:~*~:.

Once Steve managed to control himself enough to stand and not fall over once more, Coulson took him to see Peter's body. Like with Peter and Tony, everyone made sure not to interrupt the broken family now.

Steve literally stumbled when he saw his son's body on the cold, metal slab. Tears ran down his face as the information swirled around in his mind.

"Oh god...what happened? Pete...my baby..." he hugged and held Peter to himself as tight as he could and cried more, remembering when they first brought him home. "I'm sorry...I'm so,  _so_ sorry...Peter... _Peter_..."

* * *

.:~*~:.

Captain America still fights on, but Steve Rogers seemed to have stopped. He stopped all communication with everyone unless it was for a mission. He locked himself in the training room with those punching bags. At night he goes back to his place and sits at his table that's always set for three. He picks at his food, as he stares absentmindedly at the empty chairs next to him.

Every night he bows his head in shame and deep sorrow.

* * *

.:~*~:.

" _Why don't you have a dinner table?" Steve asked_

_Tony tensed a bit before shrugging and looking away, "I just don't like them."_

" _Tony..."_

 _Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked up at Steve and admitted, "Dinner tables...are meant for families. People claim their place and fill them...then they leave or pass away and now you're left with this..._ empty space _, that reminds you you're alone...Empty seats remind us who's not making it home for dinner."_

_Steve laughed and shook his head, "You're so silly Tony. Isn't he silly Pete?" he asked the toddler who giggled in response. When he saw Tony pout he kissed it away, causing Peter to squeal at their affection and he smiled, "Okay...how about we don't have a table either...lets do something fun."_

" _Like?" Tony smiled as he asked._

" _Let's make a fort. Our own little tradition." Steve said._

" _No monsters!" Peter chimed in._

" _No...no monsters allowed. Okay, done deal. Let's make this baby and chow down, I'm starving!" Tony agreed._

_They built the fort and had fun as they ate their food. Steve turned to Tony and said, "You know you don't have to worry right? Peter and I aren't leaving."_

_Tony just smiled down at their son lovingly, "You two are the best things that ever happened to me, Steve. I don't ever want the day to come when your seats are empty...it'd break me."_


End file.
